


Naruto's Hollywood Hits: The Goddess of Discord

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hollywood Hits [3]
Category: Naruto, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Competition, Epic Battles, F/M, Fights, Goddesses, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reverse cowgirl position, Romance, Seduction, Series Finale, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris invites Naruto for a battle royale in her realm of Tartarus and he must face many obstacles before doing battle with her; only to find another purpose for his invitation. NarutoxEris. AU. Naruto's Hollywood Hits finale. Please R&R if enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Hollywood Hits: The Goddess of Discord

Happy Halloween! Welcome, one and all, to the third and final installment of my _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ series as Naruto meets the goddess named Eris from _**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas.**_ Since this is the finale of this series and all, it was hard for _**Sketchfan**_ and me to think of a cinematic woman who's both well-known and sexy at first.

Then, I remembered Eris from _**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**_ and remembered being smitten with her the first time I saw the movie back in '03 (we all were, right?). To end the series with bang, the thought of pairing Naruto with a goddess is something that I've never seen or heard about before but since it is Fanfiction, I'm pretty sure I'm dead wrong on that thought.

Here, you readers will bear witness to one of best fights I've ever written and I hope every reader enjoys this final installment. Please R&R if enjoyed!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas.**_

 **Note:** This takes place many centuries after the events of _**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas.**_

* * *

**DIRECTED BY: RAPTORCLOAK**

**EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: SKETCHFAN**

* * *

Naruto lie in bed as he slept and dreamt about him being in a ramen tasting event where he tasted a different type throughout the day. He slurped on the ramen before a purple cloud appeared over him and he looked up at the cloud.

The earth around him starting shaking and he dropped his bowl of ramen before looking around. A sinister chuckle was heard from a feminine voice and despite the voice being sultry, Naruto found it unnerving.

"Life has such interesting set of events, doesn't it?" The voice said as before the mist took on the form of a blueish-gray skinned woman with long, flowing raven hair and red eyes with yellow sclera. She wore a backless purple dress and was the size of the Ten-Tails thought Naruto was awestruck at her beauty as she shot him a sly look.

"Who are you?" Naruto said.

"Eris the Goddess of Discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls." Eris introduced herself as she struck a demonic pose and Naruto recognized her.

"Oh, yeah, I recognize you but my question is why am I dreaming about you?" Naruto asked.

"You're not really dreaming about me, Naruto. I'm inside your head using my power to speak with you." Eris said.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked and Eris lightly laughed at the blonde's clueless personality.

"Oh, Naruto, you're such a dense man." Eris said.

"Who are you calling dense?" Naruto asked and Eris smiled at him.

"Well, Naruto, since you've stopped the world from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and ruined the chaos that would soon follow, let's play a game." Eris said.

"A game?" Naruto asked.

"How about you come to my little realm of chaos, Tartarus, and we have a match of strength?" Eris proposed.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Because we both know that fighting a Goddess is nothing new for you but this time, you face me without the help of your Uchiha friend." Eris said.

"Eris, look, it's nice of you to invite me and all but I don't have any reason to fight you." Naruto said.

"Not even for this?" Eris said before a miniature globe appeared in front of him and he watched as she reached into it. She pulled a thread out of it and Naruto was treated to the sight of an entire land being set ablaze as she wicked chuckled.

"I can't believe you'd put the whole world at risk just because you want to play a game." The horrified Naruto said.

"Aren't you the one who always says believe it?" Eris chuckled.

"Just what match of strength do you want from me?" Naruto said.

"Simple, you come to Tartarus and fight me until only one of us is standing." Eris smiled.

"But, you not even standing!" Naruto said in reference to the fact that everything below Eris' waist was made from mist.

"You have a choice to make: either enjoying your peace while others suffer or come to Tartarus to face me." Eris smiled and Naruto glared at the sadistic choice the goddess had given him.

"Where is Tartarus?" Naruto growled after a moment of silence and Eris made the scenery into that of an ocean before gesturing to a notably bright star.

"Excellent, now follow that star beyond the horizon and you'll find yourself in Tartarus, my realm of chaos. " Eris said as the scenery closed behind her.

"What guarantee do I have you're not lying to me?" Naruto said before a knife appeared in her hand.

"Naruto, when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity." Eris said before slashing her neck and an x-shaped scar appeared on it. Though she had made the same type of dealing with Sinbad centuries ago, she knew Naruto's ability to sense negative emotions would give him the right type of judgement and he nodded after a while with Kurama explaining how gods binding themselves to their word work.

"I'll see you there." Naruto said before Eris got closer to him and turned into mist before materializing next to him.

"It's a date, then." Eris whispered seductively into his ear and turned back into her mist form before he could turn around. Naruto looked up to see her float into the air and smiled down at him while he gave her a determined smiled.

Eris snapped her fingers and a tsunami suddenly appeared around Naruto while he looked around in shock. He flew into the air as it raged around and looked to the goddess as she laughed.

"How's this for a wet dream?" Eris asked Naruto.

"Ta." Said the Goddess before vanishing and leaving Naruto in the tsunami-filled area. The blonde sprang to life in his bed and looked outside to see daylight as he sighed.

"What a dream." Naruto said before looking to see his feet were wet and realized the dream he had really occurred. Then, he heard Kaguya speaking to him and listened to the Rabbit Goddess.

" _Naruto-kun, I can help you get to Tartarus."_ Kaguya said.

" _Granny Kaguya, just what could Eris want with me?"_ Naruto asked her.

" _She wants to test your strength. I've known Eris to test the morality of human beings from time to time."_ Kaguya explained.

" _Tell me; how does she fight?"_ Naruto asked and Kaguya explained that as a goddess, Eris had several ways of fighting though since no mortal had ever battled her before. However, she knew that Naruto had the strength to pose a challenge to her given his own strength and this made him wonder about something.

" _Wait, you know where that star is?"_

" _Precisely."_ Kaguya answered and Naruto got out of bed before getting dressed. He headed over to the Hokage's office and explained the situation to Kakashi and his former sensei allowed him to go.

Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha and performed some hand signs until he tapped into Kaguya's chakra. His Eternal Rinnegan activated in his eyes and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan appeared on his forehead before Kaguya teleported him to an ocean that he floated above.

He spotted the star that Eris pointed out to him in the dream before he flew to it and as he did so, said goddess was watching him from her realm inside a water-filled glass bowl. She looked to her pets, all giant monsters with bodies formed from constellations, as they looked at her from above and she chuckled.

"Well, it seems our houseguest is on his way but let's see what he thinks about some mood music." Eris said before lighting swirling the tip of her finger in the water and sirens appeared in the bowl. As Naruto flew towards the star, he heard humming nearby and looked to see them swimming after him in the water.

The sirens all had bodies made entirely out of water along with their hair and each had sinister yellow eyes. With Naruto looking at them, they wondrously sang and called out to him.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…" The sirens sang to him and their vocals were hypnotic as they drew him closer before Kaguya temporarily took control of his body. She placed his fingers in his ears and he snapped out of his trance before she informed him of the sirens' abilities.

He got an idea and used Asura Path arms to perform Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu before the reptile swam towards the sirens. The water-created women all screamed as it gathered each of them in its mouth and swallowed them whole before slamming itself into the ocean.

The reptile vanished and Naruto didn't detect any more of them coming his way so he removed his fingers from his ears. Using his dōjutsu, he spotted a floating structure with a yellow light in a crevice in its center floating at what one would call the edge of the world with the ocean ending at an immense waterfall and wall of water.

With the help of Kaguya's Amenominaka, Naruto was transported in front of the crevice and was told by Kurama that inside the crevice was Tartarus itself. After taking a deep breath, Naruto flew inside of the crevice and headed down to the ground while deactivating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan until he needed it later.

As he reached the ground, he foresaw it about to freeze and came to a stop several minutes before it occurred. He then looked in the distance to see a giant eagle with white and blue feathers flying from a pile of snow and recognized the bird as the mythological creature Roc.

The Tailed Beasts had explained that Roc was one of Eris' pets and as such, her strength was suspected to rival that of them. Since they were in Tartarus, there was the possibility that any her pets were immortal in the realm as opposed to them being mortal in the human realm and Naruto looked to see Roc flying at him.

He flew back into the air and looked to see Roc pursuing him with her screeching after him. Shards of ice rained from her wings as she flapped them before Naruto spun around and used Shinra Tensei to slightly knock the bird back.

Roc squawked in pain as she was slightly pushed back and Naruto got an idea before flying into the air with his pursuer still after him. He disappeared into the air and Roc still smelled his scent as she continued her chase.

Suddenly, Naruto flew back down in his eagle avatar and head-butted Roc with the impact sending both the titanic birds crashing into the snow. Naruto flapped the avatar's wings before Roc squawked again and flapped her wings at him.

A storm of ice shards flew at him before he used Fire Style: Phoenix Hurricane to destroy them and the technique scorched her chest. Roc flew at Naruto with her talons and he caught her by complete surprise as he grabbed the tip of her wings with his own talons.

Roc cried out as Naruto started using the avatar's beak to violently peck the back of her head and the speculation of her immortality looked to be correct as she didn't bleed. The giant eagle tried shaking him off to no avail and Naruto ended the series of pecking as he released her wings.

She loudly squawked at him before he created hurricane like gusts of wind by flapping the avatar's wings and he flew into the air once again. He looked to see her flying after him before he used Rinbo Hengoku to send her flying away and he transformed into Kurama.

Roc recovered and attacked Naruto again as he landed on the ground and unleashed a sonic roar in her direction. Naruto grabbed Roc's wings and she violently pecked the top of his head before he opened his mouth.

He bit into Roc's neck before she squawked in pain and felt Kurama's teeth tearing into her neck with his claws doing the same to her wings. Naruto slammed Roc onto the ground and swung his tail onto her spine before the giant bird lost consciousness.

Naruto proceeded to use chakra rods to bind Roc to the ground and the snow disappeared before a loud roar was heard. He turned around to see a lion made of constellations and correctly recognized it as Leo.

Leo roared at Naruto and he pounded the ground with his paws before more of Eris' pets fell from above. He recognized them as Scorpius the scorpion, Lacerta the lizard, Cetus the sea monster, Musca the fly and all the monsters bellowed their challenge of him.

Naruto formed a shadow clone that utilized the lion avatar and it roared at Leo, who charged at the clone. Both lions reared on their hind legs and clawed at one another with Naruto taking on the other monsters.

Scorpius lashed its stinger at Naruto's side before he transformed into Chōmei and his armored flesh prevented it from hurting him. It lashed its pinchers at his throat and he used Scale Powder to blind it before finding himself dealing with Cetus and Musca.

He rammed his horn into Musca and the giant fly lashed its tongue at his neck as Lacerta leaped onto the clone's backside. He began trying to cut into the avatar's back to grab the clone before he swung it's paw back and struck the lizard's head.

The clone tore his claws into Leo's side and started biting the lion's head while it clawed at his chest. Leo roared as the avatar's teeth crunched into him and Lacerta's teeth managed to tear through the chakra-formed lion.

Naruto sprang into the air before using his Chimera technique and entered a form where Kurama's upper was placed atop Kokuo's in the form of a centaur with Gyūki's tentacles on his backside. Cetus lashed at his head with his respective tentacles before Naruto swung his claws at his forehead.

Scorpius attacked again with is pinchers and Naruto reared onto his hind legs before slamming the front ones down onto the scorpion. He hissed before he was trampling by Naruto's hooves and Musca flew at the blonde before he grabbed it with both hands.

Naruto slammed Musca onto the ground and Cetus climbed onto his back before wrapping his tentacles around his neck. The clone jumped back and rolled on his back before knocking Lacerta off him.

The clone charged at Leo and swung his paw at his face before the constellation-made lion reared on his hind legs. The avatar tackled Leo and both lions rolled on the ground before the clone got back onto his feet.

He placed his avatar's paw onto Leo's neck and gave him a pressure point that knocked the cat unconscious before disappearing. Cetus wrapped his tentacles around Naruto's neck and attempted to throttle him before Gyūki's tentacles wrapped around the monstrous crustacean.

Naruto used the tentacles to thrash Cetus against the ground while he stomped on Scorpius and Musca created a dust storm with his wings. He held the fly against the ground as he used Saiken's slime to drench it and Musca loudly buzzed as everything but his head was covered by the slime.

Musca tried lifting itself off the ground to no success and Naruto threw Cetus to the ground before blinding him with ink. He looked to see Lacerta charging at him on his hind legs and he turned into Son Gokū before grabbing him.

"Lacerta, right? Ok, let's see what you're made of." Naruto said before Lacerta roared.

_*_ _**We're All to Blame** _ _by Sum 41 plays*_

Lacerta bit at Naruto's arm before he caught the lizard in a headlock and wrestled it to the ground. Then, the lizard got back up and bit into Naruto's arm before he pounded his head.

Lacerta reared his head back and spewed a green fire breath at Naruto before he countered with Monkey Flame Arson. The breath attacks collided and created a grand explosion before Lacerta charged through the mist.

Naruto formed a Shinju tree branch from the Ten-Tail's chakra and grabbed Lacerta's throat again before he roared in anger. He then shoved the branch down Lacerta's throat and throttled the lizard before he bit into it.

"You know, Lacerta, haven't I seen you elsewhere before?" Naruto asked Lacerta, who roared at him and leaped into the air. Using his Truth-Seeking Balls, Naruto formed a large black shield and his reptilian enemy pushed against it.

"Shouldn't you be laying over 200 eggs somewhere?" Naruto asked and Lacerta hissed as he rammed the shield before he lifted the shield. He punched the lizard in the nose and he pounced onto him before he gripped it in a bear hug before Naruto hurled him onto the ground.

Lacerta hopped to his feet and ran at Naruto before he fused his eagle and lion avatars into his Griffin appearance. He turned his Truth-Seeking Balls in twin katana blades and he swung the first blade as a threat.

Lacerta roared again before each of his fellow beasts joined him and a new monster flew down from above. This monster was a dragon that was larger than his flew monsters and Naruto was told by Kaguya that this creature was Eris' strongest pet known as Draco.

Draco bellowed to the other monsters as each of them back away from him before he turned his attention to Naruto and growled at him. Naruto flapped his wings once as Kaguya's horns appeared on his head and Draco charged at him.

Both Naruto and Draco flew at one another before the former slashed at his chest. Draco inhaled before blowing a massive storm of fire and Naruto used his chakra arms to shoot a torrent of water through the storm.

Naruto flew into the air and he saw Draco flying after him before slamming into him. The blonde shrouded his left sword with wind chakra and slashed Draco across the chest before the large dragon bit at him.

Naruto swung his tails and a tsunami erupted from the ground before hitting Draco. He roared as Naruto turned his right sword into a shield and Draco inhaled a blast of fire before his opponent used Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage Magma Inferno. Though Draco was in slight pain from the vortex of fire, he didn't expect Naruto to head-butt him and he swung his spiked tail at his abdomen.

He used his chakra arms to form twin Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and hurled them at Draco. The techniques collided against the dragon's heart and it roared before Naruto spun around.

All of his tails smacked Draco's face before he bit down on two of them and Naruto raised his sword before slashing him across the back. Though in pain, he blew a storm of fire onto Naruto and he enlarged his shield.

Naruto flapped his wings and the gusts of wind flew cleared his storm before he decided to deactivate his Eternal Rinnegan. He transformed his sword and shield back into regular Truth-Seeking Balls before looking to see Draco appear in front of him.

The dragon crashed into the griffin avatar and Naruto dug the avatar's claws into his shoulders with Shukaku's curse marks appearing on his body. Draco roared as he found himself unable to move before Naruto grabbed his shoulders and flew towards the ground.

He held onto Draco and collided against the ground with a massive amount of sand flying into the air. Once the sand cleared, Naruto stood next to a downed Draco as the dragon viciously roared and struggled to break from his binds.

The blonde looked to see the other constellations roar at him again and he took a fighting stance as they charged at him before they floated into the air. Naruto then heard a familiar laugh and looked into the air.

"Now, now, my pets. Is this any way to treat a houseguest?" Eris said from above as she gently lifted the monsters and took her time in placing them in their correction locations amongst the stars. Naruto undid his avatar state and observed the area becoming filled with Greece ruins as Eris appeared in her human-sized form.

"Bravo, Naruto, you're one of the few mortals that made it to Tartarus. Alive, that is." Eric chuckled before lounging in a large throne.

"Make yourself at home." Eris said.

"Eris, do we have to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto, that talking your enemies to the good side might work on your enemies but I'm a whole different story." Eris smugly said.

"Why? Why do you have to cause chaos?" Naruto said and a golden apple appeared in Eris' hand before she took a single bite out of it, causing the ground to rumble.

"It amuses me and glorious chaos is as natural as breathing to me." Eris chuckled and Naruto sighed as he realized that talking to her would be pointless.

"All right, Eris. If talking won't work, then I'll give you what you want on one condition." Naruto said.

"Yes?" Eris interestedly grinned.

"Give me your word again." Naruto said.

"I'll tell you what; let's raise the stakes a bit." Eris proposed.

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"If you win our little game match, I'll retire from my position of Goddess of Chaos and will not cause harm to the world any longer. However, if I win, you'll become mine forever to cause chaos and discord with." Eris smiled and Naruto was told by Kaguya that a God or Goddess waging their respective title was quite a serious thing as if one were to forfeit it; there was no getting it back under the penalty of banishment from other godly beings. Also, if a God went back on their word, their self-inflicted scars would cause them a grievous amount of pain that would make them only wish themselves dead and Kaguya knew from experience as she herself was bound on the promise that she's never return to her villainous ways.

"Fair enough." Eris asked

"You're on." Naruto said after thoroughly thinking the wager through and Eris raised her finger before marking another x-shaped scar on her neck. She smiled at him before growing into her monstrous size that made Naruto look like an ant by comparison and she reached forward.

"Well then, let the games begin." Eris smiled before pulling a thread from the ground and a megatsunami took place as Naruto entered his Six Page Sage Mode. He reactivated both his Eternal Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan before proceeding to use Tenpenchii.

The impressed Eris watched as Naruto directed the natural disasters at her and swallowed her megatsunami with the use of his Ten-Tail powers. Then, he spewed the water at her in the form of a gigantic Water Dragon jutsu and she merely chuckled upon being sprayed by it.

He used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan to set Eris ablaze with crimson Amaterasu-like flames and she looked at the flames in amusement. Naruto flew off to Eris and she snapped her fingers a single time before immense tornados and hurricane formed.

Naruto formed multiple hand signs before several meteorites fell from the sky and he began focusing Kaguya's chakra at the meteorites. Her chakra took form in the shapes of Rasenshuriken and fell onto Eris; earning a few groans from the Goddess.

"Impressive but can you handle this move?" Eris answered before clapping her hands and an immense shockwave flew at Naruto with enough power to knock back her storm attack. Naruto used all the amounts of chakra he had to form a grand Shinra Tensei to counter the move and a great collision of power formed.

Eris pulled another thread from below and a horrid series of lightning hailed from the sky before Naruto used shadow clones with Raikiri Arrows to cut through them and he flew towards Eris. As his clones handled the lightning, Naruto used Rinbo Hengoku to send five replicas of himself to punch the goddess in her jaw and it was only thanks to Kaguya's strength that they were able to cause her some pain.

She raised her fist and brought it down onto Naruto before a loud splash occurred from where she hit him. His shadow clones all vanished and Eris smugly smiled in victory as she looked to see the hand print of he had been smashed.

"Well, Naruto, it looks like our little game is over." Eris smiled as she could easily revive him and what she didn't expect was for Naruto to jump out of a space-time portal right in front of her eye. With multiple chakra arms, Naruto wielded all of Wind Release: Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken, ten Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken and Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken with multiple shadow clones as far as the eye could see doing the same as they left the portal as well.

"My thoughts exactly!" Naruto shouted before hurling the attacks at Eris and all of the attacks hit every area of her body before creating a blinding explosion around her. Naruto had to use an intangibility technique akin to Kamui to keep from getting caught in the explosion and waited until it died down.

He observed Eris with soot marks on her and she blew air on her dress before they all disappeared. She smiled at Naruto before giving him an impressed look and he stared at her.

"Naruto, it seems you've won. I am the Goddess of Discord no longer." Eris smiled before snapping her fingers and shrinking to her human-sized appearance. Naruto deactivated all of his powers and landed on the ground in front of Eris.

He nodded at the Goddess and turned around before hearing a weak sound from Eris. Naruto turned around and looked to Eris laying on the ground as she took deep breaths.

"What's wrong with you? I thought a Goddess was immortal." Naruto asked.

"While I may be immortal with or without my moniker, your last attacks were made stronger than normal by that rabbit woman within you and as a result, it'll take time for me to heal as only a Godly attack can injure another God." Eris explained.

"In that case, you should be ok." Naruto said before preparing to leave and noticing Eris stand before she started limping. He sighed and helped her up as she looked to him.

"Well, Naruto, you're quite a gentlemen, aren't you?" Eris said.

"Eris, mind telling where you're trying to get to?" Naruto asked and Eris pointed to a white area above.

"I could use your help getting to my bath right there." Eris said before Naruto used his Deva Path to carry the Goddess to said place and he looked at her ocean-sized bath. She snapped her fingers before bubbles filled it and Naruto looked to her.

"I know this is kind of a stupid question but will you be alright?" Naruto asked and Eris gave him a friendly smile.

"Oh, Naruto, you have such a friendly heart…but that's what I like about you." Eris said and this news took him by total surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto said before Eris snapped her fingers again and his clothes disappeared in an instant. The blonde blushed and covered his crotch before Eris playfully knocked him into the bath.

"Eris, what are you doing?!" Naruto said and Eris chuckled as she sat at the edge of the bath.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Haven't you ever had a bath with a goddess before?" Eris teasingly asked before stripping and entering the bath as she waded towards him. The blushing and confused Naruto backed away as the goddess approached him.

"Eris, what is going on?!" Naruto asked.

"What's it look like? You humans always fall victim to that weak woman who can't move act." Eris laughed.

"Act? First, you threaten to destroy a whole world and now you're trying to get close to me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto, you don't know much about gods, do you? Even if I may the Goddess of Discord, there isn't a chance in the world I'd be allowed to destroy the entire world and besides even if I wanted to, I'd have no chaos to cause." Eris said.

"Then, why did you threaten to destroy the world if I didn't fight you?" Naruto asked and Eris chuckled.

"It was the only way that you'd come here and that I'd be able to rid myself of my moniker." Eris said and Naruto raised an eye at her.

"Wait, that's the whole reason I'm here; so you can stop being the Goddess of Discord?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Eris said.

"I don't get it. Why would you want to give your title?" Naruto said.

"Simple; I've never wagered my title before and I needed a worthy challenge to lose it. The thrill of wondering if I'd keep or lose it made it all the more interesting." Eris said.

"If that's the case, why am I naked?" Naruto said as he backed away from Eris.

"Naruto, have you ever had a Goddess make love to you before?" Eris asked.

"Of course not." Naruto answered before Eris appeared in his lap and framed his face. The blonde blushed and slightly moved back as the woman leaned forward.

"Then, let's see what happens." Eris said.

"Eris, we barely know each other." Naruto said.

"Oh? Hello, Naruto, I'm Eris. Is that better?" Eris chuckled.

"But…" Naruto continued to say before Eris lightly sighed and caressing his cheeks.

"Enough talking. Time for some moaning." Eris said before her lips softly pressed against Naruto's and his moving away stopped as the goddess kissed him. Though he stopped struggling, he still couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why Eris was being so romantic with him.

" _What in the world is with her? First, she wants to fight me and now she's trying to bathe with me?"_ Naruto thought to himself before hearing Kaguya and the Tailed Beasts all laughing.

" _Oh, Naruto-kun, you can be so clueless sometimes."_ Kaguya laughed.

" _Do you guys know anything about this?"_ Naruto suspiciously asked.

" _How do you think Eris got you to come here?"_ Kaguya laughed as she explained to Naruto that she was involved with helping Eris rid herself of her destructive moniker and that her attraction to him was a bonus for his character.

Before Naruto could further question Kaguya, he found Eris' tongue sensually meeting his and his azure eyes looked at her red ones. As a combined result of her continued stroking and her physical attractiveness, he wrapped his arms around her back and held the Goddess as he melted into the kiss.

Naruto's fingers ran through her flowing hair and her eyes closed in bliss as their tongues rubbed against one another. The sage and goddess moaned in their kiss before Naruto leaned Eris back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair before their kiss went on. Eris wrapped her hand around his hardness and she gave it a single stroke before Naruto came underwater.

"Eris…" Naruto said as she ended the kiss and smiled at him.

"You've never felt the sexual touch of a goddess before, have you?" Eris teasingly asked.

"No." Naruto answered before Eris trailed her finger under his chin.

"Well, Naruto, I've never felt the touch of a mortal before. Care to give me a try?" Eris said as she slightly rose her upper body from the bath and used her powers to remove the soap from her breasts. She bared her large bosom and tempted the blonde before his instincts fully took over his mind.

Naruto buried his fingers into the orbs and fondled them as Eris smiled at his touch. Though it didn't compare to that of a God, she found his touch above how a normal human would feel and his fingers buried themselves in her chest.

The blonde's fingers massaged and caressed Eris' great bosom as she smiled on at him. Naruto's heart raced at feeling up Eris' flesh and she sighed as he rubbed her mounds against one another.

Naruto smothered his face into Eris' chest and licked it against he toyed with her bosom. The goddess whimpered as he groped and rubbed her mounds together before he planted his lips on her right bud.

He rubbed his lips and suckled on it with his fingers gripping her other bud. The blonde's fingers squeezed and pulled at her tit while Naruto feverishly sucked on her other one.

Naruto held onto her breasts as the former Goddess of Discord smiled at his groping methods and placed her hand on the back of his skull. She hadn't expected him to have such a pleasing technique and he freed her nipples before tweaking and pulling them.

The raven-haired woman watched on as he freed the left bud and rubbed his hand on her womanhood before he got an idea. Naruto entered his initial Jinchuuruki state and he traced her folds before starting to gnaw on her breast.

"Someone's getting excited." Eris said as Naruto's teeth carefully sank into her orb and chewed on her flesh. Eris mewled at this before she teleported them to the edge of the bath and Naruto found they were both dried off.

"Eris, what are you doing?" Naruto asked and Eris chuckled.

"Well, you don't want to do this underwater, do you?" Eris smiled and before turning around to present her womanhood to Naruto as she squeezed her breasts together on his tower. Naruto moaned as she kneaded and squeezed her bosom together on his manhood.

"Eris…" Naruto moaned as the goddess massaged his member and she said she wouldn't make him release right away until she was ready herself. With this in mind, Naruto licked at her low nether region and placed his fingers on her folds with his thumbs teasing her clit.

Naruto licked her clit and brushed his index fingers into her entrance before they vigorously began wriggling on her insides. The young sage rubbed and lashed his tongue on the immortal's clit while slobbering on it.

Eris held her mounds together on Naruto's hardness and placed her mouth on its head before sucking on his foreskin. She pumped on her mouth on his erection and Naruto corresponded by thrusting his member upright.

She moaned as she began stirring her tongue around his length and she felt his fingers worming about inside of her entrance. Thanks to his Kurama-influenced strength and stamina, his fingers wiggled about inside of her before he spread her folds apart and licked his way into her.

Eris looked back as Naruto's tongue ventured into her pussy and feverishly licked against her walls before he focused on brushing her clit. She held her breasts together on his hardness as it soared into her mouth and he licked into her arousal-soaked innards.

The two loudly moaned and tasted each other's respective sex organ with their toes curling from excitement. Though Eris had the most experience with sex-related situations, she was impressed with speed that Naruto's cannon carried as it shot upright and she lathered his now fully exposed foreskin.

Despite feeling like his cock was going to melt from the incredible warmth of Eris' mouth, he remained focused on licking against her walls and his fingers danced on her clit. Soon enough, he felt his hardness twitch inside her mouth and given her earlier word; he understood this meant she was ready for a release.

Eris looked at his throbbing cannon in amazement and watched it vibrate between her orbs before her streams drained from her pussy. He licked up every single trace of the streams as his manhood imploded inside of her mouth and as a testament to her godly status, she drank every last drop of it.

She waited until he licked her womanhood clean and got off the blonde before she smiled at him. Naruto panted and looked at Eris before chuckling.

"Eris, out of curiosity, why did you act so villainous if you wanted help getting rid of your title?" Naruto asked as she got back in the bath.

"I love playing pretend and did you feel the slightest negative emotion from me during your dream last night or our little game a while ago?" Eris asked and to Naruto's shock and near embarrassment, he didn't feel any negative emotion the whole time he had known her. He nervously blushed and chuckled at his flawed judgement before Eris used her telekinesis to bring him into the bath.

"That aside…" Eris purred before backing him against the edge of the bath and placed her hands on his shoulders before resting her forehead against his. Naruto looked Eris in the eyes and noticed their new gentle yet sensual look as she raised her wetness above his cock.

Minutes later, Eris took his virginity as he entered her core and she loudly moaned at his size with him doing the same from her tightness. Although Eris hadn't any sex for many years, she was impressed by his size and looked forward to his stamina.

Eris began to roll her hips and thrust her pussy down onto Naruto's tower as he palmed her breasts. The black-haired woman rested her hands on his shoulders and he began pounding his member into her walls.

Naruto's manhood thrashed and banged into Eris as she wiggled her hips together while he toyed with her bosom. He rubbed and massaged them as they jiggled in his hold while the pair loudly moaned.

Eris locked her legs around Naruto's waist as he pummeled his hardness into her warmth and she began caressing his cheeks as she rode him. She pressed her lips against him and they started rubbing their tongues against one another with their hips working together.

Naruto's cock launched into Eris' core and she recognized his speed given to him by Kurama's influence as it relentlessly struck her innards. She moaned in the kiss as her walls grinded his speeding member and she kept her legs locked around him.

The blonde moaned in the kiss as Eris rubbed her tongue against him and he gripped her nipples before once again squeezing them. The pair already began to sweat from a mix of the warm water and their excitement rising from the sex itself.

The goddess' rear was smacked into by Naruto's crotch and his thrusts were so powerful that ripples were sent through the water. Eris blushed from his impacts and he placed his hands on her derriere to allow her to wrap her arms around his backside.

He felt her nails starting to dig into his back and he placed his left hand on the back of her head to run his fingers through her hair. She versed tongues with him in a slobbery and lustful match while he plunged his cock into her entrance.

Eris felt her mind going blank in complete pleasure as she shook her hips and their deep kiss suddenly ended before she started nibbling on his neck. He shivered from this and continued running his fingers through her hair while her innards grinded him.

Naruto charged his hips forward and Eris shot hers downward onto him as she felt his impacts striking deep into her core. She mewled delightfully as she nibbled on his and went on to lick it as slowly as she could to tease him.

Eris felt the sage place his hand on her cheek and stroke it as she licked him until a hickey was created. Naruto's foreskin rapidly pounded and thrashed against her inner walls as they within it all while becoming tighter by the minute.

With her creating a hickey done, Eris returned to looking Naruto into the eye as their hips moved and sweat boiled down their heads. Both sage and goddess were utterly impressed that they were able to pleasure one another as much as they did and he felt his manhood becoming swollen inside of her tightening insides.

Smiling, Eris rested her forehead against his and he stared back at her for the rest of their time until her wetness constricted his tower. Both loudly groaned as his seeds erupted into her womb and filled it to the last inch as half of the substance left her warmth.

The pair panted as Eris looked down into the water and observed his semen pouring out of her before it dissolved. She smiled at Naruto before wiping the sweat off her forehead and did the same to him.

Naruto and Eris smiled at one another before she got off his manhood. She stood up with him doing the same and she rested her arm on the back of her neck while he lifted her leg.

His member returned to her womanhood and he placed his free hand on her breast before thrusting into her core. Eris moaned as her red eyes looked into Naruto's slit crimson ones and he excessively toyed with her orb as it jiggled above the water.

Eris' eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto drove his member into her wetness and her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull. As he kept her leg lifted, the blonde brushed his tongue on the back of her neck and chills of pleasure ran down her spine from this.

She smiled back at him as she rested her free arm on his and he smiled back at the lovely Goddess while she became tighter once again. Naruto's length sped into her deep caverns and he loudly moaned with her.

Eris held onto the younger man and her mind, not fully recovered from their previous tryst, once again sank into a blank yet glorious pleasured state. Naruto's fingers seized her nipple and pulled it while she whimpered from his skilled touch.

He closed his eyes and stopped licking the back of her neck before gritting his teeth together in response to his tightening testicles. A mix of water and sweat fell from the pair into the bubble bath and she grinned after a while.

Naruto's member rammed into her entrance and crashed into her stomach as her breasts heaved into the air. He managed to keep her long leg held up and she whimpered from his immense thrusts striking into her womanhood.

The shinobi moaned as Eris' insides wrapped around him again and their release sprayed from her pussy before dripping into the water. Thought sweating heavily, neither were done just yet and Naruto let her put her leg down before he got an idea.

Instead, he hoisted her by the underside of her legs and brought her pussy back down onto his hardness again. Naruto held onto her legs as she began to buck them and he rocketed his manhood upright into her core.

Eris loudly moaned as she looked to Naruto and winked while using her levitating powers to keep her body floating. This allowed him to reclaim his hold on her jiggling bosom and toy with her flesh as they jiggled in his hands.

She turned her head and reunited her lips with his as his fingers sank into her breasts. The dual sets of red eyes locked on one another and remained like so as Eris worked her hips atop his manhood.

Eris brushed her hand on his chest and moaned in their kiss with their tongues reigniting war on one another. He massaged and groped at her bobbing orbs while jetting his cock into her womanhood.

Naruto's hardness soared into Eris as they kissed and their muffled moans could be heard as their combined movements continued to rock the water. He slightly crouched as Eris rested her feet atop his knees and his left hand gripped her tit as it bounced.

" _He sure has some obsession about my breasts."_ Eris thought to herself about his excessive caressing and fondling of her breasts as they jiggled. They both slowly lost themselves in a deep state of ecstasy and their sparkling eyes proved as a testament to that.

The goddess once again rested her arm on the back of Naruto's neck and trailed her finger down his jawbone as slowly as she could. Naruto drove his hardness into her wetness and groped at her flesh while squeezing her bud.

Naruto and Eris clashed their tongues against one another while her toes curled from his racing speed. At last, another eruption flew out her wetness and both kept their lips sealed together until it was over.

A few moments after, Naruto and Eris lowered themselves into the bath and relaxed together as he undid his Jinchuuruki transformation. He looked to see her resting against his shoulder and smiled at the goddess.

"Eris, has anyone ever told you that you're one great game master?" Naruto asked.

"No, but then again, few have lived to do so." Eris smiled and Naruto nervously chuckled.

" _She may be retired but I'm still gonna have to get used to this."_ Naruto thought to himself as Eris rested against his chest and smiled at him. He relaxed again and ran his fingers through her flowing hair.

_Years later on Mt. Olympus_

Zeus arose from his bed and yawned before looking at his mirror. He looked to see his beard was shaved off and yelled in shock at it before he heard snickering nearby.

"Hera II! Kaguya!" Zeus bellowed at a cloud and saw the heads of two demigod girls raise from behind it. The first girl, Hera II, had blonde hair and ultramarine eyes with yellow sclera akin to her namesake grandmother and the other girl, Kaguya, had black hair with red eyes and a sclera of the same color.

"Hiya, Gramps." Kaguya laughed.

"You seem to be missing something. Are you having a bad hair day?" Hera II asked and it was then Zeus noticed he had a new bald spot on his head.

"Why you two!" Zeus bellowed before flying after them and both girls took off running with their grandfather after them. They looked ahead to see Hera brushing her hair and she looked to them.

"Hi, Grandma!" Kaguya and Hera said as they ran past her.

"Good morning, girls." Hera smiled as Zeus pursued them and she chuckled at them as Eris used to prank him when she was a child. Zeus eventually lost sight of the girls and went down to earth to find Naruto and Eris sitting under a tree with their pets in lap-sized forms.

All of Lacerta, Draco, and Roc rested on Naruto's lap while Leo and Cetus did likewise with Eris as Musca and Scorpius rested on the tree. Zeus appeared before the two and Eris lowly chucked at his hair.

"Why, father, what a pleasant surprise!" Eris said.

"How's it going, Old Man Zeus?" Naruto asked his father-in-law.

"Where are Kaguya and Hera II? They shaved both my beard and hair while I was sleeping!" Zeus said.

"Now, father, girls will be girls. They didn't mind anything by it." Eris said as she petted Leo.

"I'll show them once I find them!" Zeus said as he stormed off and Naruto and Eris looked to the ground with a chuckle.

"The coast is clear, girls." Naruto said as Kaguya and Hera II arose from the ground.

"Clever prank, you two." Eris smiled.

"We take after the best, after all." Kaguya and Hera II both said as they looked to Naruto and their father chuckled.

"You sure do." Eris smiled at her husband.

* * *

Well, here is the end of _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ and I hoped everyone enjoyed the ride cause I sure did. Eris forfeiting her title was the only way I saw her and Naruto being a couple and it turned out alright, I suppose.

Plus, it was worth it to see that Kaguya had arranged Naruto meeting with Eris. Despite the fact that this was a miniseries, this marks the first time I've ever finished a series of mine in one whole month and man, what a new record for myself, huh?

By the way, I noticed some of you asking for a Naruto/Jessica Rabbit/Holli Would threesome and if you want me to write story about that someday, just tell me what you'd like to see in such a story.

Some may ask how to defeat a God who can't die and the answer is this: survive their test. Eris tested both Sinbad and Naruto and they survived only because they passed her testing of them. Bye-bye and Happy Halloween!


End file.
